Le trouble-ennui
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: Repos forcé pour deux samouraïs que le hasard fait se retrouver au même endroit. Or l'ennui fait faire des trucs stupides. Shinrei va en faire les frais... ou plutôt l'expérience ? :D


Salut à tous ! Cette fois j'essaie quelque chose d'un peu différent dans une fanfiction à chapitres, vous verrez assez vite de quoi il s'agit ! :D désolée, ce premier chapitre est assez court et peut-être pas très passionnant, mais j'espère que vous aurez envie de voir ce qui va arriver par la suite ! J'espère aussi que Shinrei est pas trop OoC :O Bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée commençait à peine et Shinrei s'ennuyait déjà. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur déjà massacrante. C'était simple; il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Mais il y était. Alors tout paraissait désagréable le soleil matinal était trop éblouissant, une odeur de nourriture écœurante planait et le pépiement des oiseaux était une nuisance sonore, tout comme les voix humaines d'ailleurs. Par dessus tout il était en état de manque. De manque de travail. Il souffla longuement par le nez pour rester calme et ne pas assommer à coup de banc en bois la jeune femme qui osait insister et lui demander pour la deuxième fois si il était certain de ne pas vouloir prendre de petit déjeuner. Quelle enquiquineuuuuse.

À force de s'investir à 300% et de vouloir être sur tous les fronts, Shinrei avait développé un magnifique teint cireux, en accord avec les valises sous ses yeux, et un ulcère gastrique. Aussi avait-il été fortement incité, personne n'osait lui donner d'ordre explicite puisqu'il était le chef après tout, à prendre du repos. Loin. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de continuer à absolument tout superviser. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce grand établissement réputé pour la qualité de ses bains chauds et sa situation montagneuse.

En ce premier jour de cure, assis sur un banc dans la première cour intérieure, il s'apprêtait donc à passer les pires heures de son existence, déchiré entre ennui profond et douleur intense. Il regarda une domestique étendre du linge d'un œil morne. D'un côté il serait bien allé l'aider, parce qu'il était de nature serviable et que ça aurait eu le mérite de lui occuper les mains, mais de l'autre la douleur permanente et son humeur revêche l'empêchaient d'être sympa et spontané. De toutes façons ça ne se faisait pas d'aider aux corvées dans une pension.

Des silhouettes apparurent au bout de l'allée. L'une d'elles semblait légèrement boitillante et l'autre n'arrêtait pas de se tourner vers elle. Le maître de l'eau plissa les yeux ce cheveu fou ne lui était pas inconnu.

Yukimura Sanada. La joie de vivre incarnée. L'épicurien pur. Dans la même résidence que lui. Qui se morfondait en attendant de pouvoir retourner superviser cette bande de traîtres qui avaient osé l'éloigner sous prétexte de s'inquiéter de sa santé. Misère, même plus moyen de dépérir tranquille.

Shinrei quitta toutefois sa pose de vieillard malade et se leva fièrement pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Les deux samouraïs n'avaient presque jamais eu l'occasion de se croiser et ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire, pas. Pourtant les deux personnages n'étaient pas complètement dissemblables; ils avaient tous les deux un grand sens de l'honneur et étaient tous deux des combattants habiles et passionnés. C'était plutôt leurs caractères et leurs modes de vie qui creusaient un fossé entre eux mais Shinrei avait espoir qu'ils s'entendent. C'était après tout son dernier espoir pour ne pas mourir d'ennui dans l'indifférence générale.

Une fois les politesses échangées et que chacun se soit étonné de se trouver par hasard justement dans la même auberge, le nouvel arrivant commença à raconter la cause de son entorse à la cheville :

« Et bien, c'est très bête... »

Shinrei, son ulcère se réveillant sous la forme d'une violente douleur sous le sternum accaparait déjà son attention, n'écouta pas le moindre mot de l'histoire. Il s'évertua plutôt à garder un visage impassible pour avoir un aspect un tant soit peu glorieux, sous le regard légèrement curieux de la jeune femme. Quand il parvint enfin à desserrer les dents et prendre une inspiration normale, le récit était quasiment terminée. Dommage ça avait l'air plutôt drôle.

Après s'être départagés dans un grand tournoi de pierre-feuille-ciseaux entre guerriers de Sanada, il avait été décidé que seule Kosuke resterait sur place avec le pauvre sire, car cela aurait été trop coûteux si plus de monde avait accompagné, alors que la vie de leur seigneur n'était pas spécialement menacée. Le fidèle Saizo, que tout le monde soupçonnait d'avoir fait exprès de perdre -quel manque de dévouement!- étant de toutes façons bien trop occupé à baguenauder avec Yuan* pour le chaperonner. Avant de partir Jinpachi et Kamanosuke avaient recommandé à Kosuke de ne pas hésiter à être ferme avec ce filou de Yukimura si il commençait à faire des folies. Un ou deux coups secs sur l'arrière du crâne pouvaient se révéler probants. « Mais i'sera sage l'sire. HEIN ? » Kamanosuke lui avait fait les gros yeux et le concerné avait gloussé avec un air innocent.

Tandis qu'il résumait brièvement la raison de son séjour, Kosuke adressa un éblouissant sourire au probe Mibu. Celui-ci rougit un peu. Et Yukimura haussa un sourcil et se réjouit ce gars était guindé, quelque chose de bien ! Ça promettait d'être très amusant de l'embêt... de le côtoyer. Comme des enfants ravis de découvrir un visage vaguement connu dans leur nouvelle classe, ils ne se quittèrent plus et décidèrent pour le moment d'aller s'asseoir tous à la même table, à l'intérieur, et de se faire servir des rafraichissements. Sur avis médical, Shinrei passait sa journée à siroter du jus de chou et de la tisane à la réglisse, rapport à son ulcère à l'estomac. Il regretta qu'il ne s'agisse pas de breuvages plus glamours. De l'eau de rose. Une décoction de coquelicots pleine de pétales. De l'hydromel. Non il fallait que ce soit du jus de légume réputé pour donner des flatulences et de la tisane de vieux. Il n'aimait même pas la réglisse.

Il se permit de détailler ses interlocuteurs pendant la conversation; c'était bien le même visage. Il faut dire que Yukimura Sanada avait les traits assez fins pour un homme et il n'était pas très grand ni très large d'épaule. Il contempla cependant de préférence la jeune femme, ce que son seigneur trouva fort amusant, quoique très légèrement vexant. Il n'était absolument pas moins séduisant que Kosuke ! Mais au bout du compte, il avait tant d'affection pour la ninja qu'il ne songeait même pas à être sérieusement en compétition avec elle, peu importe le domaine.

Évidemment, ils dinèrent tous les trois et bien que l'ingestion de nourriture lui soit vraiment déplaisante au vue de son état, Shinrei mangea quand même des portions raisonnables, ne voulant pas paraître rabat-joie en ne suivant pas le mouvement et puis, avec de la compagnie, ça passait mieux.

Tout le monde monta se coucher assez tôt. Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'étage, ils se réjouirent de façon légèrement exagérée, à la limite de bondir en faisant la ola, ça ne tenait qu'à l'entorse de Yukimura, en découvrant que leurs chambres se trouvaient dans le même couloir. Cependant Shinrei ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en notant que ses deux nouveaux compagnons d'infortune dormaient dans la même pièce comme un couple marié. Parce que bon, chez les Sanada on ne roulait plus vraiment sur l'or et c'était toujours ça d'économisé. Ou plutôt comme frère et sœur que comme couple, car personne ne pouvait ignorer leur troublante ressemblance, et se présenter comme étant ensemble aurait indubitablement soulevé quelques questions morales. Bien qu'ils n'aient finalement aucun lien de parenté. Shinrei espéra que ses deux nouveaux voisins, quitte à partager la même pièce, dormaient au moins dans des fûtons séparés. Pas que ça l'intéresse non, c'était juste une question de décence.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Shinrei ne put se décider à se coucher. Il était étrangement agité. Il se dit que mettre les choses par écrit pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair. En plus il avait toujours aimé superviser le journal Mibu, qu'il ne manquait d'ailleurs pas d'envoyer à Yuya, et réécrire les articles derrière leurs auteurs. Il n'avait pas pensé à apporter de quoi tenir un journal mais le matériel de correspondance qu'il avait emmené ferait très bien l'affaire. Il sortit et disposa soigneusement sur le bureau de l'encre, du papier et un pinceau fin. Il respira profondément pour se recentrer avant de se lancer. Il commença par noter soigneusement _Jour 1_, laissa un espace et traça soigneusement la date. Il resta un moment songeur, ne sachant pas très bien quoi retenir de cette première journée, ni par où commencer.

_Je suppose que l'auberge est agréable. À vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Je suis partagé entre m'inquiéter de ce qui a pu partir en vrille depuis mon départ, c'est terriblement frustrant d'être tenu à distance de ses propres affaires, et gérer au mieux cette douleur lancinante dans l'abdomen. Au vu de son caractère pénible et brûlant, je pense baptiser cet ulcère Keikoku. Keikoku gâche mes journées et Keikoku m'empêche de bien dormir la nuit. Je ne supporte plus Keikoku. J'espère être bientôt débarrassé de Keikoku. C'est pas mal._

_Le principal point noir ici est qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant. Il n'y a rien à faire, aucune menace, aucun projet et c'est parti pour durer. Sans compter le débarquement de cet après-midi. Yukimura Sanada et son sosie féminin. Cet homme est assez difficile à cerner. Il me semble un peu hypocrite. Mais j'en ai entendu parler comme étant quelqu'un avec des valeurs. Il est exubérant. Ce qui me laisse assez perplexe; sa doublure, Kosuke de son nom, est une fille plutôt douce et discrète, rien à voir avec son maître, alors les gens se laissent-ils réellement berner uniquement avec l'apparence ? Parce que vraisemblablement, quelqu'un qui sait à quoi ressemble Yukimura Sanada, connaît aussi sa façon d'être. Donc finalement les seuls qui pourraient être dupes sont ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi ressemble le vrai général, l'intérêt d'un double est alors limité. À moins que Kosuke ait de grands talents de comédienne. En conclusion, c'est possiblement une chance qu'ils soient là pour faire une distraction bienvenue, ces deux originaux, les autres résidents semblent tous vieux ou malades, si ce n'est les deux à la fois, et dans tous les cas, tombent à moitié en ruine._

_Yukimura Sanada est une averse en été_. _Kosuke est l'arc en ciel caché derrière._ _Et moi je me tord régulièrement de douleur comme un ver de terre sur un sol aride._

Il releva son pinceau, fronça les sourcils; qu'est ce que c'était que cette métaphore douteuse qui venait de surgir ? En plus cela sous-entendait que le samouraï lui serait agréable ou salutaire, ce qui n'était, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pas vrai.

_J'ai l'impression que le manque de sommeil m'inspire d'une drôle de façon. Il vaut mieux arrêter là pour aujourd'hui._

* * *

* si, si, allez lire _He just comes visit me_ de DonnyLikesYou pour en savoir plus :D


End file.
